Drafted
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: A dispute between Coluans and Kulls gets Brainiac 5 drafted into the Coluan Air Force. There he picks up a mystery that he has been trying to solve since he was seven. Takes place during Season Three, but doesn't really connect with my Season Three.
1. Drafted

**Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in a while, and I wanted to write a story that involves Brainy's past. Do not worry, I am still doing Season Three and Rainy Day, just I'm having some writer's block and this story might help...so uh...yeah. Enjoy...and I'll try to finish this story, because I really like it.**

* * *

Cosmic Boy strolled in the lounge, holding a stack of mail. "Phantom Girl," he called, handing her a gossip magazine. "Bouncing Boy," he handed him the latest issue of _Fancy Cat_. "Triplicate Girl," she received a pamphlet on multiple personality disorder. "Lightning Lad," Cosmic Boy chucked a stack of Bills at the red-head. The last item Cosmic Boy looked at strangely, making sure he read the name correctly. "...Brainiac 5..." he said slowly, handing Brainy a large envelop, bearing the official seal of the Coluan government.

Brainiac 5 took the envelope with caution, and opened it. He quickly scanned it over, a look of fear, confusion, and sadness plagued his face.

"Brainy, what is it?" Shrinking Violet asked concerned.

He bit his lip, "I've been drafted..."

"'DRAFTED'?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Colu's not in a war!" Phantom Girl stated.

"You're not even eighteen!" Lightning Lad pointed out.

Brainiac 5 set down the letter, and stood up to face his friends, "On Colu, I am of age," he said calmly. "Besides, they have been in a political dispute with the Kulls since the beginning of time. When things like this happen, because the Coluan people don't like to be caught off guard for war, the oldest male of each family is drafted into the military, usually in the division the predecessor was in." Brainy felt a lump form in his throat, "I've been drafted into the Coluan Air Force."

"Brainy, this must be a mistake, shouldn't shouldn't your father be doing this?" Lightning Lad asked.

Brainiac 5 looked away, biting his knuckle, and shook his head. Shrinking Violet stepped forward, touching his arm, "Brainy...if you don't want to tell us...."

He turned to her, taking a breath, "No, Vi, you guys need to know."


	2. Family Issues

**This story isn't going to be very long, I did an outline around lunchtime (-totally unimportant detail!) and it's at most seven chapters long. This as (another) short chapter, but it contains a lot of _important_ information.**

* * *

"Computo, open file DP3006," Brainiac 5 commanded, a holo-screen opened up, revealing a photo of a three year old Brainy and his parents. The father wore a pilot's jacket, the seriousness of it's decoration contrasting with his goofy smile and wild blonde hair. His robotic eyes black and blue. The mother wore a yellow sundress, curling her perfect light brown locks with her hand, her pink and purple eyes sparkled with laughter. Brainy looked longingly at his once happy family, then turned the photo to his friends. "That's me, my father, Lawliet Mador-Dox, and my mother, Kajz Dox. My father was a world famous Air Force pilot, my mother a successful scientist. They met at a convention, and a few years later I was born," Brainiac 5 blinked back tears. "Our happiness didn't last long. Nine years ago, when I was barely five...Lawliet died in a plane crash. The...the Hive Mind told us it was due to engine failure. I didn't believe them...so I investigated myself. Two years later, I found out that the crash was due to manual piloting. My father died before the plane crashed...he was murdered," he paused for a moment.

_It all makes sense now..._was the universal thought between the Legionnaires. Why Brainy had to be dragged onto the cruiser for his first mission. His cautiousness about positive emotions. Why he said he wasn't going to visit his parents when they visited Colu. The jumpiness when something malfunctioned on the cruiser.

"My father's death hit my mother hard. She slowly started going insane...to the point where she...she would abuse me...and try to kill me....thinking it would make her happier. The day I discovered of my father's death being murder, I came home to her and a knife..." Brainiac 5 shuddered. "...I left Colu as soon as I recovered..." He wiped his eyes quickly as not to let the other Legionnaires see him cry. "Computo, close file," Brainy said, a slight tremor in his voice, unable to look at the picture anymore.

Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, and Phantom Girl sat in shock. Their Brainy...little, silent Brainy, had the darkest past of any Legionnaire by far. Triplicate Girl put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Brainy, you don't have to go."

"I can talk to my mom about it," Phantom Girl offered, "she can-" Brainiac 5 put up his hand.

"I have to do this. I won't be in danger, it is Coluan law that I serve, and I am a legal citizen. They can't hurt me. This can be a chance for me to figure out who killed my father," his hand clenched, "I will not fail to take advantage of this opportunity."

* * *

Waiting for Brainy's departure was like watching water to boil. It made the days drag on, and all the legionnaires watched his subtle changes in character. There was constant brooding moodiness about him and he spent more time in his room than usual. Kell'el, who could usually get a rouse out of him, didn't even phase the sixteen-year-old Coluan. Everyone was worried, but knew very well to keep their distance. Nemesis Kid, who occupied the room next to Brainy demanded that Cosmic Boy give him a new room, since Brainy's screaming from nightmares was keeping him up, and it got worse and worse and the departure date got closer.

It was the night Brainiac 5 was scheduled to leave for Colu. Shrinking Violet walked by the open door to his room, and stopped, despite her moral that she would never spy on a friend. She couldn't help herself, and shuffled to the door frame. Brainy was putting items into a backpack, rummaging through a few things in his desk. He pulled out a memory chip, and pressed the display button. Shrinking Violet squinted to see the image, and felt her breath catch when she made it out. It was a photo of just them, from Brainy's Welcome Back party. His sheepish smile while she was in mid laugh, ruffling his hair. Brainiac 5 closed the image, and started to put it into the backpack, but stopped. He took it out, placed it back in the desk and closed the drawer. Shrinking Violet looked away, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks.

Brainiac 5 left without a word.


	3. Judgement

**1,280 words! Yay! I'm totally loving every one of my OCs. (which belong to me, so don't use them without my permission! remember the piggy!) Coluans are fun to work with, and my favorite has to be Lawliet right now...I'll make a poll on my profile once I introduce them all so you can tell me which one is your favorite! I'm interested to see who it will be...**

* * *

Brainy sat at the controls of the one-man cruiser. Slowly over the years, he had gotten over his fear, because he knew fear was what Brainiac fed off of, and he couldn't risk that back when he was an android. He also knew that Lawliet would never want him to be afraid. He was, after all, the one who taught him how to face fear.

_"There's things, in the dark," a young Querl whispered, clinging tight to his father's hand. "He said he's in my head, he says he'll never leave."_

_ Lawliet lifted up his son, flicking on the light in his room, "You're a smart kid, Querl, do you know what things like this feed off of?"_

_ "Fear..." Querl whispered._

_ His father nodded, setting Querl on his bed, "Fear can do strange things to us, Querl. It messes with our heads, that's why the Hive Mind disapproves of emotions like that. You and I are special though, we can feel these types of things, and it's a gift and a curse," he picked up a holo-file that contained an immense math equation Querl was working on. "Just like being extraordinarily smart is a gift and a curse. Understand?" The soon-to-be Brainiac 5 nodded. "The best way to keep things in control, is to let it out, and I promise, Querl, I will always be there whenever you need me, and so will your mother."_

Brainy almost laughed at the irony of his father's last statement. He died almost three years after that event, and Kajz was never there for him after Lawliet died. Despite his father's lessons on how to control his emotions, they all cut loose after his death.

_"Father," the newly five-year old Querl started, devoting the majority of his attention to a rock that he kicked every three steps, and the velocity calculation that went along with it. "You and mom, keep talking about love. That you love me and each other, but what does it all mean? I've figured out it is a figurative subject, and the definition varies from person to person, but I have failed to find a concrete book on the subject, and research has not been successful on the data base."_

_ Lawliet stuffed his hands in the pockets of his Air Force jacket, contemplating how to answer Querl's question, "...That's because it is not a subject that is talked commonly around Coluans. Many who have said they have found the true meaning have been found corrupted, and the subject is not treated lightly, as with any emotion on Colu."_

_ "So it's another emotion," Querl groaned, leaning his head back to the sky. "Just another one to pile on the immense collection." Fear, anger, jealously, happiness, sadness, nervousness, frustration, he was starting to lose track of them all. _

_ Lawliet laughed quietly in amusement, "People usually don't like this one, it can be compulsive and uncontrollable, but it is most often the most pleasurable, especially among humans and others...not like us. I have a feeling you will find it, someday, it'll be something strange at first, you may not know what it is, but you'll eventually figure it out, whether it be by instinct or intellect. Knowing you, you might think you let a virus into your systems..."_

"He knew me better than anyone," Brainy said quietly to himself, musing on another memory that he kept more secret than anything.

_Querl stuck his tongue out, "This all seems quite revolting, yet you act like it's a good thing."_

_ "You may not appreciate it at such a young age, when you're older maybe."

* * *

_

Brainiac 5 was jolted awake by the GPS on the control board. He looked over the dashboard, down at his home planet. Fifty percent water, fifty percent land, nothing could be better for a planet full of super-genius perfectionists. Brainy noticed his hands shaking uncontrollably with nervousness. It had been two years since he willingly came to this place and he didn't know what the Hive Mind would make of him. They had no idea he was human now. When he told his friends he was safe, he was only 28% sure, but the chance that he could finally solve his father's murder was the thing that tempted him to come. "This is Coluan Air Security, please respond with your name and vessel number," an authoritative voice came from the speakers. Brainy fumbled with the microphone.

"Th-this is Querl Dox, ship number Y7X238994," he stuttered.

"State your reason for visitation," the voice commanded.

"M-military service."

"...Please proceed to the Hive Mind Council," the voice finally said. Brainy didn't know whether to be relieved that he didn't get shot down, or scared that he was about to have an appointment with the three people that seemed to have a permanent hatred for him.

* * *

Brainiac 5 walked slowly down the hall, every Coluan he passed gave him a strange look. He tried focusing on just going straight forward, but his mind was in a thousand different places, mainly on the fact that he lied to his friends, and might die in the next five, maybe ten minutes.

The doors to the Council Room swung open when Brainy came within a foot from them. He slowly made his way to the three intimidating Coluans, that towered over him on massive pillars. Cautiously, he bowed, careful not to make eye-contact. "Rise, Brainiac 5," the middle one said, her voice was icy. "We have noted the change in your composure, and it is destined for corruption."

"Though through our law system, you are required to serve in our Air Force," the left one said, her voice was softer, but still cold.

Brainy swallowed, "I have nothing but good intentions for my planet, I have come here of my own free will and-"

"Free will was what corrupted your family, Querl Dox," the middle one interrupted. The one on the right chimed in, "Your organic being does not allow you to become part of the Hive Mind, thus we have no control over you."

Brainiac 5 was about to open his mouth to say something, but a Coluan stepped forward. He had a strong muscular build, to the point that Brainy thought he was in battle mode, which was forbidden in the Council Room. His jet black hair was only a half-inch long, and his eyes were grey and magenta, "If you will excuse my interruption, may I point out that you are denying Lawliet Mador's son a position in the Air Force? Lawliet's blood runs through this boy's veins, don't you remember the talent his father had? Querl Dox could be a great asset if we ever declared war on the Kulls." Brainy was shocked that someone had stood up for him, no one did when he was to be exiled...

"Anton Aoi, we did not ask your opinion on the matter," the middle council member snapped.

"Though it is true, Lawliet Mador-Dox had extraordinary talent, it would be foolish to not put his son in the force," the left council member cut in.

"I must agree with this," said the right member.

There was a long moment of silence, Brainiac 5 braced himself for a death sentence. The pillars softly glowed, showing that the council was secretly talking amongst themselves. "It is decided," the middle member announced, "Querl Dox will take part in our Air Force for the time he is needed or until he shows signs of corruption. This meeting is adjourned."


	4. New Home

**Hey people! Here's chapter four! yay! This story draws off of the "Legion of Superheroes in the 31st Century" comic "Higher Education". It's kind of different from the Colu you see on the TV show. Also, I'm putting up the poll about my OCs in this story on my profile, so please vote! I really want to see who your favorite character is!**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Querl," Anton said as Brainiac 5 got out of the hovercar. "You'll be sharing a room with another one of our recruits. He's not much older than yourself. I suspect you two will get along well." Brainy faced the building and shrugged, he didn't really click with people right away. Poor social skills didn't allow that. Anton started leading him inside, "Well come on, don't be shy."

They walked through the entrance, a pristine looking room, made entirely of glass. Anton walked over to a doorway that led farther into the building. The door popped open after Anton placed his hand on a scanner. Brainiac 5 strolled though the door, Anton following close behind. "We take the second hallway on the left, correct?" Brainy asked, looking over his shoulder. Anton nodded. Brainy focused back on what was ahead of him, wondering if he should make a friendly conversation. "You were one of my father's friends, right?"

"Lawliet and I were close companions. Almost like brothers," Anton answered. "Great man, your father. He loved you and your mother more than anything in the world." Brainy kept walking, people become cliche with their statements when they talk about someone who has been dead for about ten years.

Anton led Brainiac 5 to a room, metal music blasting from behind the door. Anton knocked strongly and the door opened, revealing a tall, lanky Coluan. Raven black hair covered one of his red and black eyes, he snarled at Brainy. "Querl, meet Fang. Fang, meet Querl, he's our newest recruit."

Fang opened the door wider, "Come in, don't touch anything." His voice was dark, and it reminded Brainy of Kell'el's. Brainiac 5 stepped inside, taking in the surroundings. Half of the room was obviously Fang's. The radio that was playing the music was on the right side, surrounded by mountains of digi-files. There was also a desk with a computer. The other side was empty, save for a bed and nightstand with a drawer for belongings. "That's your side, stay away from my things," Fang said, gesturing to the empty side before taking a seat at his desk and devoting his attention to an engine design.

Anton stood at the door awkwardly then started to turn away, "I'll let you two bond. There's going to be tea in the library in fifteen minutes."

Brainy walked up to the border between his and Fang's sides, he held out his hand for Fang to shake, "Hi, I'm-"

"Querl Dox, I know," Fang said, not turning around. "Your name proceeds you. You're a superhero that goes under the name Brainiac 5. Your father is the famous pilot Lawliet Mador-Dox, who died in a plane crash in 3008. Your mother, Kajz Dox, went insane and you haven't seen her since she left, as she no longer lives on Colu." Fang turned to Brainy, "We all have our problems, so I don't want some type of sob story from you." Brainy took his hand back and retreated to his side of the room.

_Acts like Kell as well..._ he thought.

* * *

Fang and Brainiac 5 walked into the library. It was quite huge, having an octagonal shape, and the shelves were about four stories high. In the middle was a table that matched the shape of the room. Three people sat around it, Anton, then a middle-aged, respected-looking male, and a pretty looking female. Fang took a seat between Anton and the female, while Brainy timidly took a seat between Anton and an empty chair.

"So I see you've been acquainted with Fang," Anton smiled slightly. "I'd like to introduce you to the two other people in our group," he gestured towards the female. "This is Lyril Amaane, she's Second-in-Command."

"You would think it would be easier to get here, being me, but it isn't," she muttered, taking a sip of her tea, referring to the fact that females were superior on Colu. Auburn hair reached the middle of her back, dark purple and sky blue eyes glistened, and she wore a purple and black jumpsuit. An intimidating looking blaster was attached to her thigh. Her familiarity irked Brainy.

"She's also our weapons master," Anton added, before turning to the middle-aged man. "This is Lear Rynmos."

Lear stretched his arm across the table for Brainy to shake. He had thinning, light brown hair, but he had a strong build (though not as profound as Anton's). His eyes were blue and black, like Lawliet's. "First-in-Command," he said as Brainiac 5 politely shook his hand, noticing he seemed familiar as well. "I'll be training you and Fang for combat. I'm excited to see what you two will show. We have never had an organic being on our force."

Brainiac 5 put on a slight smile as he reached for the sugar container, "It's a curse," he mumbled, pulling down the sleeve of his jacket so his new teammates could not see the trailing scar on his arm. Unlike some planets, scars or other battle injuries were signs of weakness on Colu. It showed you couldn't protect yourself. Hiding his collection of scars that he received from the Fatal Five was going to be difficult.

"Coming from the child that said being an android was a curse," Lyril smiled. Something in Brainy's head clicked, Lyril was an apprentice to his father. Brainy met her a couple of times on the occasion when he was asked to fix something. That's why she seemed profoundly familiar. Thinking about it, he knew of everyone on his team, with the exception of Fang. He remembered that Lear had trained his father as well, and was highly respected.

Lear glanced at the antique grandfather clock that resided between two shelves, "Is that the time already?" he set down his tea cup, "I suggest you and Fang get some rest, you two have a long day ahead."


End file.
